A Lost soul
by crisundomiel
Summary: This is another one shot I made for a challange. The theme was love is in the air so here it is.


**disclaimer:** All characters belong to J. K. Rowling, I only own the plot.

**Summary:** This is another one shot I made for a challange. The theme was love is in the air so here it is.

**A Lost Soul **

**by crisundomiel aka Aslan's chick**

Ginny woke up shivering. She had had the same dream that had haunted her for the past 4 years. It was hard for her to remember what had happened that fatidic day, night after night and she just couldn't take it anymore.

She had tried everything but there was nothing she could do to get her rid of the tragedy that had changed her life forever. She felt so desolated, so lonely, so empty. Without him she was nothing but a lost soul set adrift in a cold world.

Tears were falling from her face when she walked into the bathroom but she didn't notice. She took a quick shower and got ready to go to work, the only thing that kept her mind so busy that she didn't had time to think about how miserable she was. Hermione had recommended her to the Minister of magic, and after a quick interview she had been accepted as an Auror.

She and Hermione were currently the best Aurors there was. Not only they were gifted but it was a way to honour Harry's sacrifice. He had died fighting against the dark powers, against Voldemort and they would do anything in their power to make sure that no one would ever be sacrificed. They had sworn on his grave that they would hunt down and bring to justice every single death eater that had gone away. And they were keeping their promise.

Hermione was a good friend and without her support Ginny would have taken her life a long time ago. Ron was such an idiot for not realising in time what a great girl she was, but now it was too late and she was married to Krum and she looked happier than ever. Ron on the other hand was alone. He had become so grumpy that normal girls avoided him at all cost. Luna Lovegood seemed to be the only one that appreciated his company and that was not scared by his constant humour changes.

Ginny used the Floo pouder to get to the ministry and as she joined Hermione she realised that she was going to have a busy day. The Malfoys had been spotted in the Knockturn alley and they were to search all Diagon Alley in order to capture them. They had to act in secrecy and be cautious or the death eaters would disappear once again. It took them hours but they finally spotted them on a street near Knockturn alley and a few spells and curses later they managed to defeat both father and son.

Narcissa however was killed in the process. One of her husband's curse had backfired and had killed her instantly. Both Lucius and Draco were sent to Askaban while they awaited their trial but they knew they were already dead for the punishment would most certainly be a Dementor's Kiss.

As soon as Ginny got home she kicked of her shoes and she lay on her bed and she was so exhausted that she fell asleep almost instantly.

Harry was crying out for her. He was filled with blood and next to him was the lifeless body of the dark lord. Harry was right above the veil and his strengths were failing, she knew he wouldn't stand much longer. She had to reach for him she had to get to him in time. She was not able to apparate yet so she started running but he was so far away. He was so pale, so weak, he called out for her over and over and she was about to reach him.

"Hold on Harry, I'm almost there." She heard herself shout but in that exact moment he lost his balance and he fell. The horror on his face as he left this world was an image she would never be able to erase from her mind. She would've jumped after him but her father pulled her in time. He had saved her when all she wanted was to jump into the void. All she wanted was to be with Harry.

Ginny opened her eyes. She was shivering and covered in sweat. She had been haunted by that dream again. She would do anything to be rid of all that angst, anything at all. She rolled in bed all night but she couldn't fall asleep. She was tired of waking up in tears, she was tired of living.

A few hours later she got up and she got ready to go to work. She looked like a zombie and to make things worse it was Valentine's Day and late that night she had to attend that stupid ball at the ministry. The Minister has insisted that she should show up, that she needed to have fun, so she had no escape, she had to go.

When she arrived at work she saw the Valentines decorations and her stomach flipped. She hated Valentine's Day because she had nothing to celebrate and no one to celebrate with. There were magical shining red letters saying "Love is in the air- happy Valentines Day" hanging here and there and that only depressed her even the most. Her love was dead and she had coped with that every single day for the past four years so how could she ever feel happy?

The hours passed slowly and she was feeling more and more depressed. She got home and got dressed but she was feeling like she was out of herself. Like it was someone else inside that stupid pink dress and not her. She arrived alone at the ball and a few heads turn in her direction. They were surprised to see her there but she couldn't blame them, could she?

She was feeling a little awkward in there, surrounded by all those happy couples and that stupid music was getting to her. Her head was spinning and she was feeling nauseous so she decided to get away from there as fast as she could. She walked into a hall, and a few doors, and another hall. She didn't really know were she was going. Suddenly she stopped and her heart started pounding furiously, she was in the veil room. The room where Harry had died.

It was too much for her, she was feeling so dizzy and the walls were spinning as well as the floor. She lost balance and she lost her senses, however she never hit the floor. Someone had caught her before she fell, someone that had followed her there.

She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was love. Love floating in the eyes of the person that was holding her tight, in the eyes of Neville Longbottom. How could she have been so blind? It was so obvious. Neville had always been there for her, he had always supported her. She gave him a warm smile and he smiled back not just with his lips but with his eyes and his soul. In that given moment she felt like her soul had been restored, like a great weight has been lifted from her heart. She looked away at the veil and she told to herself "Goodbye Harry, we will meet again but not now, not now."

She stood up and as she walked outside the room holding hands with Neville she said goodbye to the dreams and the crying. The magic words she had seen before were absolutely right, Love was in the air, and she had been caught by it once again.


End file.
